


We Friends, but… He Mine

by ToRenjunWithLove



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ...but not really, Abusive Parents, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Childhood Friends, Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Scenting, Secret Relationship, Underage Sex, controlling parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToRenjunWithLove/pseuds/ToRenjunWithLove
Summary: Donghyuck appeared on his room and closed the door behind his back.“Je-Jeno was… on Renjun.”“Ah.” It had been his monotonous response.“Ah? Jeno was ON Renjun. Literally.” He took a deep breath and Jaemin believed for a second he had gotten pale “Jeno and his monster alpha cock were tearing Renjun apart”“First, disgusting. Second, Jeno isn’t that big.”Donghyuck stared at him, wordless, and then blinked.“Aren’t they friends? They told me they were friends.”“They are friends,” Jaemin assured.“Friends don’t fuck”“They have a special kind of friendship,”“Friends with… benefits?”“Nope, and don’t dare to say that term in front of them. Jeno gave a black eye to someone last semester.”Donghyuck gasped.“They are friends,” Jaemin assured once more.“… okay.” Donghyuck nodded more to himself still confused. “You know, a little warning beforehand will have worked”.“They sleep on the same room, on the same bed. I thought that that was the clue you needed”Donghyuck pouted, “I thought they were being friendly with me deciding to give me a room for myself.”· ༓ ·Renjun and Jeno are friends... but not really.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	1. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, scrolling on Noren/Jenren tag: It's SO dry.  
> Me neglecting on other things: SO, what if Omega Renjun and Alpha Jeno are friends... but like a special kind of friends... but friends... and no one understands... but enjoys it...
> 
> Hi, here my contribution to NOREN. I love them
> 
> It is mostly (95%) narration. So... yes... like a third-person? point of view, I think.
> 
> Sorry if there is any mistake. English is not my first language nor I have a beta.

Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno are friends.

They have been friends since Renjun transferred schools at the age of fourteen. Wherever Renjun was, Jeno was there too. And vice versa. Many will have expected the pair to have taken some distance after their presentations; Renjun as omega and Jeno as alpha. Not to the point of drifting apart because of their sub-genders, but at least to have developed certain notion about personal space (like Jeno stopping dragging Renjun to sit on his lap, like Renjun not dressing on Jeno’s every piece of clothing, like Renjun stopping scenting Jeno, or like Jeno not having his hands around Renjun 24/7). After their presentations as omega and alpha such “friendly gestures” worsened. It was _bad_ since many considered improper for an unmated omega to be so “friendly” with an unmated alpha. It was so atrocious, especially in the eyes of a conservative family as the Huangs.

At his sixteen years of existence, Renjun was given an ultimatum, after told not only by his parents but also three nosy -also conservative- teachers that people will say that he “easy” with alphas. Renjun was told to put some distance between him and Jeno.

Wouldn’t have been an option for them to date? As dating with the option of mating someday?

Well, they were too young for that. And Mrs. Huang will have her arm cut off before having Renjun married without having a college degree.

 _“Bring a diploma and hang it on my wall before you even consider bringing someone,”_ she had told him as soon as he presented. 

Also, there was the fact that whenever someone -such someone was called Na Jaemin- asked them why they were not dating at least in secret, he had asked them separately, the answer had been the same: _Why should we date?_

And, somehow, they were right.

Why should they date when they as friends have already done _everything_?

Jeno was Renjun’s first kiss, and Renjun was Jeno’s first kiss.

Renjun was the first person to jerk Jeno off. Jeno was the first for Renjun too.

Jeno was the first person to suck Renjun off. Renjun was the first for Jeno too.

Jeno was the first to finger Renjun. Renjun was the first for Jeno too, but no one really wants to mention about that again.

They were not only the first ones, but also the only ones who have done so.

Na Jaemin is friend with Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno.

No, he is not “friendly” as them. Jaemin is no longer sure if he can say the word friend without feeling chills because he recalls the time he found Jeno’s head buried deep on Renjun’s pants after leaving them alone five minutes to take his mother’s call. He sat them both on the opposite corners of Renjun’s room and asked for an explanation.

_“My heat is coming. I felt itchy. Jeno is being helpful. A good friend. Not like you who started to scream as if you are being murdered seeing my dick out”_

Jaemin was numb folded. He stared at Renjun and open and closed his mouth, as a fish, taken back by such declaration. Jeno on the other corner of the room just nodded.

_“So… being your friend means helping you with your heat? Like… I can do that too, can’t I? Because I’m your friend too”_

And Jaemin screamed again as if he was being murdered because Jeno jumped on him, tackled him on the floor, and threatened to not dare to even breath the same air as Renjun.

It was not like Jaemin had any hidden intention on his words, he truly wanted to make them notice how silly sound saying they were friends when Jeno had a strip of Renjun’s slick drying on the corner of his mouth.

Jaemin had been there long before Renjun arrived on Jeno’s life, but that no longer matter. It did never truly matter. He classified himself as the side character on whatever those two had. He preferred acknowledging that himself before anyone else because since day one, he had always been by their sides. In addition, he considered it as fated since he was a beta. Jaemin was also in charge of explaining every newcomer about the dynamics of Renjun and Jeno.

Things did not change after such ultimatum. Renjun and Jeno were cautious in the eyes of everyone, but Jaemin who was their go-between -for the lack of a better word. No touch. No smile. Just there, close.

Behind doors, as said before, they have been their first everything.

 _“Why the heck are you smiling like that? Didn’t yesterday Mr. Choi make you and Renjun …?”_ Jaemin’s words have died on the tip of his tongue as Renjun entered their classroom, spotted them both siting on the back and blushed when his eyes laid on Jeno. Jeno giggle as an idiot as a response. _“Ught. Don’t- Don’t mind me. I don’t care,”_ Jaemin added but Jeno was no longer hearing him. He was busy smiling at Renjun who limped a bit as he sat. Both of them showing dark circles under his eyes. Jaemin only gagged in response.

They graduated, and as expected, Renjun got in the university his mom wished for. Jeno got in the same university too because it was a good university. And Jaemin got in the same university too because why not.

Jaemin went under the struggle of living with Renjun during his first semester. It was not like Renjun was a bad roommate. He was nice. He cleaned, he did the dishes, he was quiet, he took out the trash the days it was his turn, and he cooked for them. Them as in them three. Living with Renjun meant having Jeno there too. It was not like Mrs. Huang was going to let Renjun and Jeno live together once they graduated high school. She made sure Jaemin, who being a beta was considered unthreatening, stuck by her precious only son side, as she had been asked the previous years. She though that having Jaemin there will help to shoo Jeno’s alpha’s knot from Renjun’s ass.

She though. Funny thing.

She will never know that Renjun ended sick and in bed for two days after he willingly decided to help Jeno with his rut.

_“That’s what friends do”_

Jaemin was ready to snap Renjun to his senses but seeing Jeno holding his hand by the side of Renjun’s bed, as like the omega was on his deathbed, saying sorry for not being considered with Renjun’s fragile body, Jaemin remained quiet. He reminds seeing Renjun dragging Jeno to his bed as he hugged the alpha. Before Jaemin closed the door giving them privacy, he heard part of a hushed conversation.

_“I have to do it. I won’t leave you alone with that. That’s why you have me, okay?”_

No, Jaemin having seniority on friendship with Jeno will not ever take his knot.

 _Ught_.

Jaemin was the mastermind behind finding a flat for them. He managed to convince Mrs. Huang hiding the fact that the other tenant was Jeno. He only mentioned about another beta living with them, called Donghyuck.

On their second semester, they moved together.

Jaemin stills remembers the first time Donghyuck found about… Renjun and Jeno.

Jaemin heard a strangled scream followed by rushed footsteps. Seconds later, Donghyuck appeared on his room and closed the door behind his back. His chest heaved quickly.

 _“Je-Jeno was… on Renjun.”_ Jaemin scrunched is eyes for a bit.

 _“Ah.”_ It had been his monotonous response.

 _“Ah?”_ Donghyuck frowned and scrunched his nose. He saw Jaemin as if he had grown a third eye on the middle of his forehead _“Jeno was ON Renjun. Literally.”_ He took a deep breath and Jaemin believed for a second he had gotten pale _“Jeno and his monster alpha cock were tearing Renjun apart”_

Now, it was Jaemin’s turn to frown and scrunch his nose.

 _“First, ught.”_ He faked gagged _“Second, Jeno isn’t that big.”_

Donghyuck stared at him, wordless, and then blinked.

_“Aren’t they friends? They told me they were friends.”_

_“They are friends,”_ Jaemin assured.

_“Friends don’t fuck on the shower. They don’t fuck in general”_

Jaemin sighed, closed the computer on his lap and decided to let his unfinished essay wait for a bit.

 _“They have a special kind of friendship,”_ Jaemin waited for Donghyuck’s response.

_“Friends with… benefits?”_

_“Nope,”_ Jaemin make the “p” pop on his mouth “ _and don’t dare to say that term in front of them. Jeno gave a black eye to someone last semester.”_

Donghyuck gasped. Jaemin opened again the computer. Donghyuck remained immobile on the door.

 _“They are friends,”_ Jaemin assured once more.

“… _okay.”_ Donghyuck nodded more to himself still confused. “ _You know,”_ he added hand on the handle, door partially opened. _“A little warning beforehand will have worked”_.

Jaemin laughed

“ _They sleep on the same room, on the same bed. I thought that that was the clue you needed”_

Donghyuck pouted.

_“I thought they were being friendly with me deciding to give me a room for myself.”_

_“They are friendly. But not as friendly as you think, and never as friendly with someone that is not them.”_

Before Donghyuck questioned what he was told, Renjun’s voice echoed on the hall.

 _” There,”_ Renjun moaned. Donghyuck turned ready to talk again.

 _” It’s better if they are noise-cancelling.”_ Jaemin screamed having already adjusted his headphones and gave a stupefied Donghyuck thumbs up.

At least Donghyuck had not that archaic believes of omegas having to remain untouched until mated. He was more than understanding. When he brought Mark, his boyfriend, the first time, Donghyuck was the kind enough to smack Mark on his head telling him to stop questioning why Renjun and Jeno where making up on the couch if Donghyuck told him they were friends.

_“Alphas and omegas can be friends. But, alphas and omegas friends don’t do-“_

_“Betas’ boyfriends won’t be invited again if they keep being nosy,”_ Renjun stated from Jeno’s lap, hands still grabbing Jeno’s hair, with his lips and cheeks still red. Daring Mark to keep talking giving him a cold stare.

Donghyuck only nodded siding with Renjun, and Mark only raised his shoulders.

However, being complete honest, neither Donghyuck nor Jaemin -who had been there since always- can understand why every single time someone asks Renjun and Jeno what kind of relationship they have they answer: _friends._

Friends don’t truly do what they do.

An alpha friend doesn’t suck, fuck and knot his omega friend.

But friends do feel offended when someone speculates about them dating.

Jaemin has lost the count of the times Renjun and Jeno had corrected that they are not dating. Even correcting Jaemin himself.

Jaemin though that once far from the watch of the Huang’s matriarch, they will freely admit about… _them_. Such thing never happened. Not even after three years away from her. Sometimes Jaemin truly believes that they are only friends. Because being honest, once more, Jaemin has never heard them say the _l-word_ to each other.

Renjun, once his heat is getting closer, becomes affectionate with whoever soul crosses his path. He had told Jaemin how much he loved him, on a brotherly way, rubbing his head against Jaemin’s tummy. He had done the same with Donghyuck, and even with Mark. Mark panicked since Renjun had caged him on the middle of the kitchen with a hug saying that he loved him. Mark’s eyes flew to Jeno on the door observing the scene. Mark mentally prepared himself to be beheaded by Jeno. What kind of alpha will like his _non-official-but-poor-of-you-if-you-touch-him_ omega to be clinging to another alpha saying that he loved him? Apparently, Jeno because as soon as Renjun noticed the presence of said alpha, he turned not releasing Mark from his arms and said to Jeno: _I love Mark a lot. I’m making sure he knows it._

Jeno smiled at Renjun and opened his arms for Renjun to go back there.

 _“Yeah. I’m sure he knows it and he loves you too.”_ Jeno said not even sparing a glance of Mark as Renjun returned to his arms. He patted Renjun’s ass for him to jump a bit. And as a koala, Jeno carried him back to their shared room giggling.

Poor of the soul that drools over Renjun’s ass because Jeno is overprotective. But things are okay when Renjun hugs you or kisses your cheek saying how much you mean for him. Also poor of the soul that fantasies Jeno as a boyfriend because Renjun is sure to scent that man from head to toe. But things are okay when you talk about how good looking and… big… Jeno is because Renjun will chitchat with you.

So, Renjun and Jeno are friends.

Platonic or fucked… no one is sure.

But as they, Jaemin, Donghyuck, Jeno, and Renjun, are watching a movie on the living room of their shared apartment on a Sunday night, Jaemin cannot conceive a world in which Renjun and Jeno are not next to each other. Specially, not when they are cuddling on the big sofa limbs intertwined unconsciously holding on the other in every scary scene. 

Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno are friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have. It was kind of Jaemin/Third Person Narration.
> 
> I will write a chapter from Renjun's or Jeno's perspective explaining their dynamics. But not narration as this one, more dialogue and action. Like, chunks from their past to explain the type of relationship they have. And why they are... "friends". Wish me luck on my first try to write smut (don't expect too much).
> 
> So... Any theory on why they label themselves as friends? Tell me.
> 
> Any comment or kudo will make me happy. Like... extremely happy.
> 
> I really hope this story will bring you a little of happiness...
> 
> :)
> 
> Also... don't forget to stream RENRA...


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will firstly apologize for taking so long to update... like almost half a year. I'm sorry, I am honestly not aware of time lately, so... here we are.
> 
> It partially took a little longer than I expected because I'm kinda new with... explicit content... So, I offer you... a mess. First time doing so, be gentle with me 😉
> 
> I had planned to only post one more chapter, but this go so long so I decided to... cut in two. (And I'm still struggling with some of the upcoming scenes, but you will have it sooner than this... hopefully. Sorry, I'm a mess with updates and that). I decided to do that and publish this now because it was really taking so long (and again... the noren tag kinda dry)
> 
> Just be aware that there are some changes on the tags, and... I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> The first scene is kinda on the "present" and the rest is like "past".

Jeno is tightly holding the towel around his waist as he opens the door of  _ their _ room. He cracks a little smile as his eyes instinctively find Renjun, pouting in front of the mirror, his small belly purposely pointing out, checking himself out on the mirror.

“ _ Jun _ ,” Jeno calls, making the omega get startled.

“You… fool” Renjun frowns with a hand on his chest being dramatic.

Jeno smiles and goes to his side. He engulfs Renjun in his arms. Renjun's back against his chest, in front of the mirror installed on their wardrobe.

Jeno locks his hands right on Renjun’s belly, hugging him. Renjun automatically puts his hands over his. Jeno tilts pressing a kiss on his temple.

“Is it something wrong?” Jeno asks, seeing Renjun staring at their reflection. Through the mirror, he connects his eyes with Jeno’s.

“Does round collars don’t suit me?” Jeno frowns and Renjun drives his finger to the collar of his T-shirt to make him understand. Round collars usually covered everything on Renjun. No skin under his Adam's apple visible. Not even during summer.

“You look beautiful in everything you wear.” Jeno lands another kiss on his temple.

Renjun pouts again, “That’s not helpful at all”.

Jeno snorts at the whine that left Renjun’s lips. Renjun turns on his heels and hugs Jeno by his waist. The tips of their noses brush with each other since Renjun is tiptoeing.

“I wanted to look pretty tonight”.

“You always look pretty”. Renjun scrunches his nose. Jeno kisses it in response. Renjun tightens the hug before taking a step back “Dress. You are going to catch a cold if not,” Renjun warns, turning his attention to the pile of clothes spared over  _ their _ bed. He is sure Jeno is not going to be a helpful fashion advisor being so biased towards him.

Jeno grabs a piece of his underwear that for some reason was mixed on Renjun’s pile of clothes. He takes off the towel around his waist since he is ready to get dressed.

Some party of some friend of Donghyuck is happening tonight.

“Lee Jeno. You, indecent being,” Renjun screams seeing the alpha standing in all his glory, naked, right in front of him, the bed being the only obstacle between them.

Jeno chuckles as he sees all the blood on Renjun’s body rushing to his cheeks.

_ Even after all, you… _

Jeno jumps over the bed to hug him.

_ So cute. _

“Oh. My… Jeno. Your ass is the whitest thing I’ve ever seen,” Lee Donghyuck remarks from the door.

Renjun yelps pushing Jeno flat on the mattress. Automatically, he jumps over him trying to cover him, with his own body. Truth to be told, not the first, nor the last, time Donghyuck has seen Jeno’s ass.

“ _ Yo _ , at least wait until I’m gone”.

“Hyuck,” Renjun yells blindly searching for something to cover Jeno. Jeno who is enjoying a little too much seeing the omega’s face flush. He finds entertaining how Renjun is the one embarrassed; although, it is he, Jeno, the one who is naked. He kisses the skin under Renjun's chin making the omega shiver.

“Yah,  _ yah _ . Jaemin sent me to ask if you wanna eat something before we go.”

“And couldn’t you ask that from the other side of the door?” Renjun fumbled -with a crimson red on his cheeks- a scarf to cover the alpha as Jeno laughed under him.

  
  


It is noisy. It wouldn’t be a party if not. Too many people, too many scents.

Overwhelming.

“ _ Hmh _ ,” Renjun groans, turning his head and hiding his face on Jeno’s neck. He starts snuzzling in there looking for comfort.

Jeno doesn’t even stir, so used to that. He accommodates Renjun on his lap as he praises himself for having gotten a comfortable spot on the only sofa of the place half an hour ago.

Jeno feels Renjun nosing the place where his glands are, drowning himself in the alpha’s scent. Renjun groans again, and Jeno takes it as a cue to encage him in between his arms tighter. Jeno feels that some are watching them. He soon after finds one of those some.

Mark.

He is on the other side of the room.

Jeno raises his left hand to wave at him as a greeting. He does that although they greeted each other as soon as they arrived. Mark squints his eyes for a couple of seconds, probably trying to identify that Renjun is the one nuzzling on Jeno. Which is not a surprise at all and it will be weird if it wasn’t Renjun. Wherever Renjun was, Jeno was there too. And vice versa.

Mark soon after smiles and waves back.

Mark mouths “Is he okay?”

Jeno answers with a short nod and pinching the bridge of his nose “Scents,” Jeno mouths too, and probably Mark caught what he meant:  _ Renjun has always being susceptible to scents. He is a little dizzy. _

Mark nods and Jeno has lost him in the crowd again soon after.

For many passer byes, seeing an omega snuzzling on alpha with so many people around will be scandalizing. But they are at a party, it is a little less scandalizing. But, seeing that the omega is Huang Renjun, and the alpha is Lee Jeno, it is not as scandalizing but more as a common thing. No matter where they go, they are always together.

Jeno feels Renjun move in between his arms after some minutes. As he is stirring awake from there. Renjun’s hair is disheveled, and his pupils dilated, and his cheeks are red, and he stinks like Jeno.

“Better?” Jeno talks on Renjun's ear, feeling his scent overpowering Renjun.

Renjun lazily smiles as he nods.

Jeno smiles back. His fingers are busy brushing Renjun’s hair back in place.

The music sound is deafening and the floor trembles at the stomps of people dancing. Renjun observes the place still sitting on Jeno’s lap. Jeno is busy staring at Renjun’s side profile that doesn’t notice Donghyuck appearing from nowhere.

“Injunnie…” He is a little drunk. Not drunk enough to trip over his own feet, so he asks Renjun for a dance. Renjun laughs intertwining their fingers together and stands up to dance with him.

Jeno feels an itchy sensation on the middle of his chest as Renjun is dragged far from him. Jeno is left alone on the sofa completely unrequited in Donghyuck’s invitation. Not on purpose, of course.

Jeno smiles seeing Renjun dancing with Donghyuck.

Jeno feels that the air is getting heavier. It has also gotten hotter. He went to the kitchen to fletch himself water. He doesn’t like to get drunk.

He doesn’t like allowing himself to lose control.

He is back to the living room of the house, the dancefloor of the party. The lights interchange between red, blue, and green.

His eyes scan the place. It takes him less than a minute to locate Donghyuck -who had been driven away to a corner of the room by Mark.

Renjun is not there.

Jeno is halfway to Donghyuck and Mark when there is a call on his insides that makes him stop. Something uneasy. He stops and scans the place. The corner of his eye catches a familiar figure. Even with those dizzy lights, he will find him. Jeno’s all attention is on that figure in the middle of the dancefloor.

Renjun.

And, he is not alone.

It is not the fact that Renjun is dancing with another man too close to him that infuriates Jeno, it is seeing Renjun being pulled forcefully by said man.

Renjun is mad. Jeno is mad in consequence.

Jeno is ready to attack, but Renjun is faster.

The man ends on the floor, rolling on the floor.

The music stopped as everyone gasped.

The man is painfully howling with a hand between his legs.

“I told you,” Renjun barks the words. Everyone is seeing him and the man on the floor. “I’m not alone”. Renjun is ready to step on the man with the heels of his shoes to crush once more his balls, but Jeno catches him before he can do so.

Everyone holds his breath.

“ _ Jun _ ,” Jeno calls holding Renjun in his arms. Renjun, who had been on a trance due to the anger, blinks at him. Regaining control on himself.

The man groans again on the floor.

Renjun turns at the man.

“I told you. I’m not alone.” His voice is calm, but also terrifying. Jeno feels that Renjun shivers. Before he can’t ask, Renjun continues. “I told you. I came with my  _ friend _ .” Now, with that last statement, Renjun’s voice does tremble.

All of the eyes are on them.

Seeing them.  _ Judging _ them.

Renjun turns quickly, hiding himself in Jeno's arms.

Jeno presses him closer against his chest.

Renjun starts crying.

Jeno rushes them out.

· ༓ ·

Renjun is nervous.

His feet move by muscle memory through the gate. His hands are wet, and his heartbeat is erratic.

He does not want to go there.

A couple of girls pass by his side making him flinch. It is partially because of the sudden physical proximity but mostly because of the sudden reach of their scents.

They stink.

Everyone stinks.

There is a nauseous sensation that appeared as soon as he smelled any scent. It had been present with him since the moment he left home. It was normal, everyone -his father and his doctor- had told him. It was normal until he got used to it.

Renjun wonders if he will ever get used to scents. He has to. He is now an omega.

Renjun is in front of the main building now. His classes start in less than ten minutes. He mentally prepares himself to make it through the day -feeling his insides quiver as every passing minute more and more people are appearing. Renjun presses the scarf covering half of his face tightly trying to block the foreign smells around him.

His heart knocks against his chest as he enters the building, making his way to the lockers. He feels nervous and unsure. 

He stops on his tracks.

He feels a warm sensation on his chest.

Right next to his locker, it is Jeno.

Jeno is tapping his foot against the floor, impatient. He is checking his watch on his wrist. He is waiting for something. For someone.

Their eyes connect.

Jeno’s eyes open wide and a big smile starts appearing on his face.

“ _ Jun _ ” The nickname is sweet on his lips, but Renjun is scared.

_ It’s different now. _

Renjun flinches as Jeno rushes to him.

_ No, don’t come close. _

Renjun is scared.

_ What if I don’t like how you smell? _

The thought that had been consuming him the last four days assaults him making his legs wobble. Renjun sees Jeno’s expression fall as Renjun takes a step back. Jeno stops completely, a couple of meters away from him.

“Renjun?” Jeno’s voice trembles. A frown on his face. Renjun trembles too. Heart ready to implode.

It had been six days since the last time they had seen each other. Six days missing him.

No Jeno to hug.

No Jeno to hold hands.

No Jeno.

_ It’s different now. _

_ What if you don’t like how I smell? _

That thought is more terrifying.

Renjun is scared. He tries to avert Jeno, rushing to a side, but Jeno catches him before he can try. He grabs him by the wrist. Renjun flinches again, scared, as Jeno touches him.

_ Scared _ .

The abrupt motion makes his scarf fall uncovering his face. Their eyes connect.

His eyes are glassy. His cheeks are red. His stupid scent released, as he is still learning how to control it.

Jeno freezes. Renjun feels him tense the grip on his wrist. He stares at him blankly. It all happens in two seconds.

In the next two seconds, Jeno’s scent reaches him too. He released his too. An automatic primitive response.

Renjun freezes. His lips part a bit.

_ Oh. _

_ It’s nice. _

_ He smells good. _

Renjun whimpers, unconsciously. Jeno growls, in response.

Renjun falls on his knees. Jeno is still holding his wrist.

Renjun feels scared. People are seeing them. Renjun feels embarrassed.

Jeno is pushed away.

Someone, a teacher, pushes Jeno away as she calls for the nurse.

“What did you do?” She accuses Jeno. None of them can utter a word, still staring at each other. None of them notice how abruptly their chests heaved.

Renjun has spent half of the morning on the infirmary. His parents were asked to take him home, but neither his mother nor father were able to come before the day ended. Renjun was instructed to remain there, alone.

He’s lying on one of those metallic beds there. Bored.

The nurse tells him that she will be gone for a short break.

His eyes jump from the plastic curtains to the ceiling. His stomach grumbles, as he didn’t eat breakfast and it is now time for lunch. He covers his eyes with his arm and lays on his back.

Some minutes pass.

Someone enters into the infirmary.

Renjun takes a deep breath not ready to feel again that nauseous sensation a new scent gives him. He had almost thrown up the moment the nurse had come close to him. Lucky for him, betas did not have scents. And when Jaemin -who had lied about going to the bathroom skipping class- visited him two periods ago, Renjun felt relieved to not find the presence of his friend bothersome.

Renjun holds his breath as he hears the footsteps coming closer. The curtains are drawn and Renjun exhales all the air of his lungs ready to yell to the person that has come to disrupt him. He sits on the bed, but he freezes.

His eyes are as the ones of a deer caught in the headlights.

Lee Jeno is standing a couple of meters away with a package of cookies, a sandwich, some sweets, and a carton of milk on his arms.

_ Oh. _

Their eyes are connected and Renjun feels a boiling sensation on him. Jeno wakes from a kind of trance as Renjun’s eyes avert his. He clears his throat but Renjun starts choking. Jeno rushes to his side.

Renjun had forgotten to keep breathing.

Renjun hears the packages of food that Jeno had brought clank against the floor as Jeno approaches him.

“Jun?” Renjun inhales all the air possible on his lungs. He inhales all the scent of Jeno.

Renjun shivers.

“Where’s the nurse? I-I’ll bring her. I’ll…” Jeno falls silent as Renjun’s cheeks tint red and his pupils dilate.

_ He smells so good. _

His omega part takes control.

Jeno shivers.

Jeno feels something on the air.

It is Renjun.

Jeno stumbles as Renjun launches himself on his arms. He is lucky to catch him and remains standing as Renjun whirls on his arms.

Jeno wants to ask what is happening, but he is paralyzed by Renjun’s scent on the tip of his nose. By Renjun unconsciously pressing his own neck against his nose. Baring his neck for him. Renjun had done so trying to reach that place where Jeno’s scent was the strongest. In that juncture between the neck and the shoulder.

Renjun is holding himself on Jeno as if his life depends on it. His arms around Jeno’s neck and he is tiptoeing trying to get better access to his scent.

Renjun is shamelessly noisily breathing on his neck, inhaling as a drug his scent.

Jeno holds him still against him.

Jeno is sitting on that metallic bed in the infirmary. His back pressed against the cold wall. Renjun fell asleep on his chest. It has been fifteen minutes since Jeno has managed to drag them to bed. He was unable to detach Renjun from his neck. It was not like did not like Renjun on his neck either, he just wanted them to be a little more comfortable. It was not the first time that he had Renjun falling asleep on him like that, sitting on his lap with his arms hugging Jeno as his big teddy bear. Whenever Renjun was stressed or unable to sleep well the previous night, Jeno would find himself with Renjun on his arms during lunch break.

Jeno finally breathes relieved as his hands stroke on Renjun’s back soothing the place.

He had gotten afraid seeing Renjun scared of him that morning. He couldn’t concentrate during class thinking that something had shifted from the previous week. Well, it had.

Now, Renjun was an omega.

_ “He was scared, Jaem. He didn’t like that I… got close. That I even touched him”. _

It was the first thing he had told Jaemin once he was dragged to his saloon seeing Renjun being taken by the nurse.

_ “It was overwhelming for him. You heard what the nurse said. I don’t know much about it. You know it. Didn’t you say that everything feels… more? Like your senses were awakened or something like that?” _ Jaemin had told him _ “He is still getting used to it. It’s not like he hates you, he… has to get used to you. To your alpha you. Everyone says that you’ve always been a little more alpha than many. Maybe that was too much for Junnie”. _

Jaemin was kind enough to check on Renjun between classes. Jeno would have gone, but the way that teacher accused him of doing something to Renjun detained him. That, and the fact he had released his pheromones instinctively as soon as he felt Renjun’s scent.

That for sure had scared him, Jeno believed. But, Renjun had a strange reaction even before he had gone close to him.

Jaemin had convinced him to go to see him during the break. Telling him that Renjun had not had lunch made him run to the cafeteria as soon as the break started to bring Renjun something to eat. No, Renjun so far hasn’t tasted anything of what he brought. He had been busy snuggling on him.

A bubbling sensation is present on him. It has been present since the morning. Well, Jeno became aware of it that morning.

It is caused by Renjun’s scent. It is charming.

_ Renjun’s scent. _

He has a scent.

Jeno feels his heartbeat increase.

It is not only that Renjun has to get used to Jeno. Jeno’s alpha part needs to get used to Renjun too.

It is _a_ _little_ different now.

Omegas are supposed to be the most beautiful beings. And Jeno, being honest, was curious for the past few days about how presenting had affected Renjun’s face. His scent became exquisite, but his face…

_ Oh. _

_ He looks the same. _

_ Pretty as always. _

It was what Jeno thought that morning.

There is not much difference than before, but…

Renjun stirs awake.

Jeno tightens his hold on him.

“Jun,” Jeno calls knowing that Renjun gets disoriented the moment he wakes up. He doesn’t want Renjun to get scared.

Renjun raises from his hideout on his neck with his right cheek redder than the left one because this one had been pressed against Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno smiles seeing Renjun’s puffy eyes on him, still sleepy. Renjun rubs his eyes with the back of his hand and yawns.

Jeno yawns too, mirroring him as his thumb caresses his cheek. Renjun giggles. His eyes once more connect.

It is the same as always, but…

“Something happened?” Renjun asks, seeing Jeno’s expression on his face.

Jeno vacillates.

“This morning.” It takes a couple of seconds for all the memories to flow. Jeno feels Renjun tense. He can feel that on the other’s scent too.

_ That is new. _

Renjun’s eyes open a little more, sensing also a change in Jeno's scent.

_ That is one of the differences now. _

Renjun tries to retrieve himself far from Jeno. But Jeno acts out of instinct. He encages Renjun against the bed. He is hovering over him.

_ That feels really different now. _

Not the first time he has pressed Renjun against the bed with him on top. But…

None of them wants to move. None of them moves at all.

Renjun sees him. His eyes half lifted, and his lips parted.

_ Their scents change a bit on the air. _

_ They both feel it. _

There is again that burning sensation in Renjun.

There is again that bubbling sensation on Jeno.

Something inside Renjun wants to jump.

Something inside Jeno is ready to catch him.

Jeno feels the need to apologize, but Renjun beats him.

Renjun is the one that drags Jeno by the collar of his shirt against him. He makes Jeno lay flat on top of him. His weight pressed on him. He hugs him again. His mouth is pressed against his ear as he confesses.

“This morning… everyone stank. When I left home, I didn’t like it. It was so much for me. It’s too new for me. It scared me.”

Jeno waits for him to keep talking as he can feel Renjun’s heartbeat against his chest.

“I was afraid of not liking your scent”

Jeno feels chills on his spine.

“Or of you not liking mine”

Jeno props himself up enough for him to see Renjun’s face. The enough for the tip of their noses to brush with each other and for Renjun to maintain his arms around his neck.

It wasn’t uncommon for people to drift apart after presenting. For some reason their primitive parts rejected others.

“Do you like it?” Jeno asks. The answer was already given by Renjun’s actions minutes prior, but he wants to hear him say it.

Scents are so personal and so intimate. Although Renjun is still getting used to them and not per se hates other scents -Jeno was the same at the beginning- hearing him say that he was scared of not liking his scent is so lovely. Even more, it is the fact that he finds his scent likeable upon everyone else’s.

Renjun nods. There is a shy smile on his lips.

“I like it. It feels nice”

Jeno retains the primitive growl of satisfaction his alpha wants to echo.

“I like yours too. A lot. It is sweet.” Jeno replies.

He feels Renjun’s breath shake against his ear. He also feels Renjun’s heart beating faster.

It is so pleasing.

“When there are a lot of people,” Jeno says now that he is the one pressing his mouth against Renjun’s ear “it feels too much for me too. All of the scents and… that” Jeno gulped “You need something to… hold on. Something to distract everything else. Something… safe”

Renjun nods.

Jeno goes silent for a bit.

“Try it to be me. My scent. You like it. So-“ Jeno’s words died of embarrassment.

_ Make me your safe place. Allow me to protect you. _

Renjun pushes him, now.

_ You, idiot. That’s not allowed. _

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. You probably won’t like-“ Renjun pushed him in order to place his hands on Jeno’s face, cupping it.

Jeno quitens.

“I think you’ve always been what makes me feel safe. The exact moment I felt your scent… it felt like that”

Jeno remains still. Any thought on his mind muted.

Renjun closes his eyes.

Renjun leans until his nose bumps against Jeno’s neck, once more. Against where his glands are.

“Just me. Feel me only. Only me, Jun". And with those words, Jeno releases his scent.

A soft guttural sound leaves Renjun's mouth as he deeply inhales.

Jeno can feel his fangs appear as Renjun unconsciously, once more, bares his neck for him. His insides throb as he is doing something he shouldn’t. Letting his scent free and exposed for someone to feel it on purpose. It is so personal and so… shameful.

_ If someone saw them now… _

Renjun talks, making Jeno come back to his senses as he retracts from his neck. He remains still in front of Jeno’s face, “I like it. It feels nice… It's safe”

Jeno shivers and blushes, just a bit, “Whenever you feel that everything is too much, tell me. I will help you. I can help you. I want… to help you" Renjun smiles. Jeno mirrors him. He leans pressing his forehead against Renjun’s “I won’t leave you alone with this. That’s why you have me, okay?”

Renjun nods.

As lunch break ends, Jeno reluctantly leaves Renjun there in the infirmary. He does so not without telling Renjun to eat what he had brought and pressing a kiss on Renjun’s neck.

Nothing but Renjun on his mind. Nothing else mattered.

_ “For goodness’ sake. What the hell you came doing? I’m not supposed to feel scents but you reck so much to… Oh, My… You, idiot. You’ve better not have done something to Junnie”.  _ It was the first thing Jaemin said to him once he returned, late, to the classroom.

· ༓ ·

Jeno rushes to that place behind the stalls. That place is a well-known hide out. He stumbles over his feet as he reaches there.

Renjun is there, as he expected.

Renjun is hugging his own legs against his chest and his head is resting on his knees. He is crying.

Renjun’s parents had been called. Mr. Choi had reported some “unappropriated” behavior from Renjun. He had seen Renjun sit on Jeno’s lap and then, proceed to snuzzle on his neck, letting Jeno’s scent on his skin for the whole morning.

Renjun was scolded in front of half of the class by his mother. Jeno couldn’t do anything because Jaemin hold him back telling him it will cause Renjun more trouble. Mrs. Huang no longer considered him as welcomed guest of her house. No after noticing that he was the owner of all the items on Renjun’s nest months ago. Even the covers of his bed ended there and half of his wardrobe.

Mrs. Huang had taken Renjun home right after she talked with the teacher. Jeno is sure she had confiscated Renjun’s phone too because he hadn’t answered nor replied him. This morning, Jeno had seen her escort Renjun to the classroom. Soon after she was gone, after scolding him a little more, Renjun had excused himself to the bathroom but had not returned to class yet. He had already missed the first and second period. Jeno skipped the next one and went looking for him. He would had gone sooner, but the one giving the class was Mr. Choi, so…

“Jun?” Jeno’s soft call makes Renjun flinch. In other situation, Jeno would have mocked the action. Renjun had never felt scared of him, Jeno had become his safe place.

Jeno got worried.

Without a second thought, Renjun stands up and runs towards Jeno. Jeno stops him before he can reach him. He retains Renjun from going to him by holding him by his shoulders.

_ “He’ll be always be the one to blame. He’s an omega. Even if others do wrong to him…”  _ Jaemin had told him, stopping him from going to talk to Mrs. Huang.

“No, you got in trouble. If we-” Just being close to the other was already a problem- “We can’t keep doing this. If someone sees us-“

Jeno is unable to continue talking feeling Renjun tremble, seeing Renjun feeling left alone.

_ That’s why you have me, okay? _

“Are we doing something wrong?” Renjun interrupts. Eyes burning with tears.

Jeno lends him his clothes. Renjun proudly uses them.

Renjun asks to be scented feeling reckless once Jeno is not close. Jeno tries to impregnate every single spot of Renjun with him.

Jeno feels that Renjun is too fragile. Renjun lets him hug him to protect him for any bruise or hit.

Renjun bursts on tears once more. He cannot control himself. Jeno cannot control himself neither.

Before Jeno can register it, Renjun is already on his arms.

“Please don’t cry. Please, Jun. Don’t cry” The pleas are marked with kisses on his cheek that linger on his skin.

Renjun whimpers. His hands grab Jeno's uniform pushing Jeno even closer. Sourness overpowers Renjun's scent and Jeno's insides act out of instinct. His lips are sucking Renjun's scent point on his neck, as if such action could suck off those feelings of fear and abandonment. His hands are busy desperately searching for direct contact with Renjun's skin.

Renjun's omega is hurt. Jeno's alpha is trying to lick those wounds.

Renjun's back is pressed against the metallic part that is supporting the stalls. Jeno feels that the rush of blood on his body is making him dizzy. The alpha has one hand under Renjun's shirt soothing the skin on his back. The other hand is on Renjun's inner tight holding him close. Jeno has already left a purple mark on Renjun's neck when Renjun makes him stop. Renjun makes him stop as Renjun has started whimpering on his ear kissing the place again and again, unable to go where he wants because Jeno doesn’t move.

Jeno leaves Renjun's neck with his eyes glassy and his cheeks red.

Renjun is making him still holding his head. Renjun's breath is erratic hitting Jeno's lips. Tears still wetting his cheeks.

“I-I don’t want to lose you” Jeno shakes his head.

“I won’t let anyone take me away. I’ll be with you, Jun” Jeno wants to go back to his neck but Renjun stops him.

“My mother knew” The words for some reason make Jeno freeze. Renjun chokes on his words “She knew how I feel” Jeno cannot even utter a word.

Renjun cries, feeling guilty “Having you so close is making me weird… I want you… as everyone says I shouldn't”

_ I want you _

Renjun releases a soft cry feeling Jeno's dip his nails on his back and tight, unconsciously. Part of Jeno is taken back by the declaration, but other feels impatient.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t-”

“What is weird?” The question abandons his lips quickly. As quickly as his heart beats.

Renjun is now the one taken back.

“I’m an omega. And omega shouldn’t-” Renjun blushes, embarrassed. He doesn’t want to say it out loud.

_ What will you think of me if you knew how infested my mind is of you? How every hug and touch is so… little for me? _

Jeno only needs to caress the skin, purplish, on Renjun’s neck for him to melt on his touch and talk.

Eyes red once more, but also pupils dilated. “An omega shouldn’t want an alpha like how I want you" The confession leaves Renjun's trembling lips.

“Is it wrong?” The tip of Jeno’s tongue wets his lips. It also touches his fangs. Renjun follows each movement with his eyes, hypnotized “You’re an omega. I’m an alpha. Is it wrong?” Renjun tries to avert his eyes, Jeno doesn’t allow him “We’re supposed to be together”.

_ Together _

There is something spicy around them.

“Isn’t an alpha supposed to be by the side of an omega?” Jeno’s voice sounds strangled.

_ It is. It is, but… _

“They say-” Renjun tries to hold on his mind the words he was told, but it is becoming difficult as Jeno’s scent is engulfing him- “They say I should only feel like this with the one who will want me in the same way. To do what I do with you is something I should only do with my  _ ma _ -“ 

“I want you” It’s becoming a desperate call. Renjun shivers on his touch. “You’re an omega. I’m an alpha. You want me. I want you” Nothing but the truth.

He manages to repeat Renjun's question feeling a fire inside him.

“Are we doing something wrong? Is it wrong what we are doing? Are we… wrong? Is this bad?”

Both hold their breath.

The tears have already dried. There is no longer fear on his eyes.

_ According to all… this is wrong. We are too young to know about this, but… _

“It doesn’t feel like that" Renjun answers. Both tremble.

Jeno wonders when it started. If Renjun also felt those shivers when they hold hands. If Renjun also looked for excuses to touch him whenever they were alone. If Renjun also felt that kissing him on his cheeks as a greeting and as a good-bye was a pleasant torture. If Renjun also hid his true feelings joking that he wouldn’t leave Jeno on his own and accept to be his omega as he couldn’t see himself with another alpha. It does no longer matter.

Renjun is the one who moves first, kissing Jeno for the first time on his lips. A first kiss for them both. He doesn’t hesitate. He is biting his lips, sucking the skin, holding him with his whole strength afraid of losing him.

Jeno promises himself to never let Renjun’s side ever.

_ “You both. I can’t-”  _ Jaemin cuts himself midsentence as his eyes can properly notice how Renjun’s back slowly raises and falls, giving him a clue that the omega is asleep. Jeno stops the caress on the back of the omega as his eyes raise towards him. Jaemin came ready to nag them both for skipping half of the day of class, carrying their lunch boxes, but he is unable to utter a word as he can perceive unshed tears on Jeno’s eyes.

Jaemin sits next to Jeno in silence. In silence, also, he feeds Jeno his lunch as Jaemin knows it will be impossible for Jeno to do so having Renjun on his arms.

Not the first nor the last time it happens.

· ༓ ·

It is addicting. It is so addicting.

Neither Jeno nor him are able to understand how they beared their life before without having tasted the lips of the other.

“Jeno, please…” Jeno doesn’t hear the complete command but obeys. He detaches his lips from Renjun’s spot under his ear, not without giving the place a lick, before attaching their lips once more. It is not that Renjun doesn’t like Jeno kissing every inch of his skin leaving no place untouched, but… nothing feels better than Jeno inside him, at least his tongue.

The wet organ intrudes in his mouth abruptly, desperate to trace every corner of his mouth with its warmth.

Jeno groans at the same time Renjun does. Renjun groaned as his head hit against Jeno’s bed frame. Jeno kept pushing himself against him. As they were on the floor there was nothing but the floor itself to press Renjun against. Jeno groans as a response to Renjun's legs being closed and caged between his.

Jeno groans once more, both of his hands uncomfortably cupping Renjun’s face, he was hovering over him, so…

Jeno shifts his weight in one knee and then to another to open Renjun’s legs. His fingers press hard against the skin of Renjun’s thighs covered by a too-thick fabric of his pants. Now, Jeno growls pressing his weight against Renjun’s. His hip unconsciously jerking against the omega’s warm core.

Jeno isn’t sure if the sound that Renjun gave him in response was a whine or a moan as his lips and tongue obstructed the release of the sound.

_ There is a place I haven’t touched yet. One that doesn’t have my imprint yet. _

His hips jerk once more, and instinctively; the omega tries to close his legs. Not to obstruct his entrance, but to retain him there.

Jeno’s tongue deepens inside Renjun’s mouth.

_ Do you like how it feels? _

Renjun whirls under him, so impatient.

Jeno bobs his head at the same time his hips jerk once more against Renjun. His tongue invading once more the warm hole of his mouth.

_ That is how I want to take you. _

His clothed dick twitches against Renjun’s also clothed dick. Jeno knows that his dick only needed some small friction more to be… ready to use. Jeno moves his hips backwards to give another stroke aimed at the wet patch on Renjun’s pants when both of their phones ring.

A message.

Both of them jump, scared.

Lips swollen, cheeks red, eyes dilated, panting, desperate, hard.

Jeno is the first to react.

“Jaemin says he will come a little late”, Jeno’s voice is deep and breathless. Renjun has lost the strength to talk. Renjun wondered how Jeno could have moved towards the bed to catch his phone toased in it with the bulge on his pants palpitating between his legs while his legs felt like jelly.

Goosebumps run over his body as embarrassment washes over him.

Both jump again as the sound of footsteps are heard on the hall and soon after behind the closed door.

“ _ Nono _ ?” Jeno’s mother calls from the other side.

Renjun, instinctively, crosses his legs and hugs them against his chest. It is a little uncomfortable to feel his hard member squeezed on his pants. But Renjun is more concerned with the fact that the air is impregnated with their scents. With their pheromones.

Panic is on him as he can feel his slick ready to burst out of his rim at any moment.

Maybe Jeno can feel his restless state as he, in an instant, stands up and rushes to the door. Renjun starts panicking even more since the tent on Jeno’s sweatpants is prominent.

_ Why does he have to be so big? _

Jeno clears his throat.

“Yeah?” Jeno asks, behind the door still closed.

“Do you want me to prepare you something to eat before I go to work?”

“N-No. We’re okay, mom” Renjun feels his heart skip a beat by Jeno’s stutter. It was caused by Jeno’s unattended dick wanting some attention. It twitches when it wants attention. Renjun knows it.

“You sure? Ask Junnie”

Jeno bites his lower lip turning towards him.

“We’re okay, mom. Don’t worry” And both freeze at Renjun’s response.

Jeno’s mother releases a soft laugh.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be going soon. Bye”. And her footsteps faintly echo as she walks away.

Jeno stares at him, and Renjun avoids his eyes by hiding his face. He hugs his legs against his chest tightly.

_ I called her mom, again. _

It’s the third time in two weeks.

Jeno waits by the door. He doesn’t move until he hears his mother going down the stairs. The moment the front door closes it’s the same moment he has moved to kneel in front of Renjun.

He can’t see his face, but his ears are so red.

Jeno sighs.

“She doesn’t mind. You know it. She likes it”, Jeno tries, resting his hand on Renjun’s leg. Jeno caresses over the fabric circles with his thumb. Renjun mumbles something under his breath. “Jun”, Jeno calls.

Slowly, Renjun raises his head. His eyes are still on the floor.

“She thinks we are in our study session. No…” Renjun blushes hiding his face again. Jeno cracks a soft smile. He slowly moves closer to Renjun. His head pressed against Renjun’s.

“She wouldn’t mind”.

Renjun knows it is true. They are so obvious. Renjun is sure she suspects something about them. She knows about them. The same as  _ his _ mother.

Renjun shivers with the thought.

“Renjun?” Jeno asks, feeling something on his scent. Renjun stops hugging his legs and tilts towards Jeno. His arms are entwined on Jeno’s neck as he helps Renjun to sit in his lap. He hides himself on Jeno’s neck.

_ “Who will want to be with a tainted omega? You surely made a big mistake being just close to that alpha. People talk. People talk and look at what your doings caused. No one will ever want a used omega. No one will ever want you. Don’t dare to think that that boy will want you. He will play with you and leave you. I got everything ready for you, son. I got everything for you. I already got you a suitor and you… messed up everything. I can’t longer send you to him knowing too well you aren’t pure. You…” _

_ “We haven’t done anything wrong, mother. We haven’t. I swear. Jeno is just… my friend” _

And she didn’t believe him. She didn’t believe him that Jeno just lent him his clothes after Renjun explained to him that he could only feel comfortable with his scent. That Jeno only hugged him softly against his chest when he sensed Renjun's restless state. That Jeno only held his hand because Renjun asked for it. That Jeno apologized for half an hour after unconsciously scenting him because he didn’t know how to control himself as a newly presented alpha.

Jeno was caring and gentle… but he was an alpha.

_ “Alphas and omegas can’t be friends. They are only meant to mate” _

Well… his mother was partially right on that aspect. Or… in Jeno’s and his case particularly.

Jeno’s alpha wasn’t meant to be friends with Renjun’s omega.

Renjun purses his lips and tilts giving a peck to Jeno’s neck. He feels a little tremor on him.

“Renjun” Jeno calls once more, driving his hand to Renjun’s cheek but Renjun catches his hand midway. He buries his face deeper on him and his lips open this time sucking the skin. Sucking the place where his scent gland is. “J-Jun” Renjun smiles hearing Jeno stutter. Jeno’s scent spikes to something rawer.

Renjun pushes Jeno flat on the floor. Straddling himself on his hips. He has Jeno at his mercy.

Renjun’s mother always scared him saying to be worried about alphas. That they will be uncontrollable and insatiable on sinful and carnal desires. If she knew he had been the one who humped Jeno's leg as a dog in his heat as soon as he knew Jeno wanted him. That he fingered himself with the thought of Jeno on his mind every single night.

Renjun had respected the ideals of his mother. They seemed absurd but… he respected them. He respected them although his insides burned asking to be kissed by Jeno when the alpha smiled at him every morning waiting for him to go to class together. When his omega begged to be scattered on pieces with just feeling the warmth of Jeno’s arms around him.

He repressed those urges because he expected that someday… his mother will accept Jeno.

Renjun got enough of people accusing him of doing things he hadn’t done. He had enough of repressing himself and accepting false claims. Jeno and he had not crossed that invisible line for more than a year after both presented, but… months ago, another complaint from his mother made him had enough.

_ “I already got you a suitor and you… messed up everything.” _

Renjun didn’t know about it. And it terrified him.

_ “I can't send you to him knowing too well you aren’t pure.” _

_ I am. But… I don’t want anyone but Jeno. It can’t be anyone but him. _

Renjun tilts forward until his chest is pressed against Jeno’s. His ass tightly pressed against Jeno’s half-erect member.

Between them both… Renjun has never been the prey.

“Renjun. We shouldn’t-“

_ I won’t let anyone have me. They said no one will want a tainted omega, so ruin every single part of me. _

Renjun is having trouble breathing as he is biting and sucking Jeno’s lips. It is desperate and it will leave bruises… but that’s what he wants.

_ Make me undesirable for them. Make them disgusted for me. _

_ Don’t let them take me away from you. _

Renjun doesn’t disconnect his lips with Jeno as his hands make their way southwards.

Jeno shudders as Renjun’s cold hand deeps inside his pants.

Renjun holds him hard. Renjun tugs twice and Jeno is completely erect at his mercy.

Jeno lets Renjun do as he wishes. He lets Renjun sloppy kiss him as his fingers play with his ball sack. Jeno can only stop his urge to rut his dick against Renjun’s hand by pressing his palms flat on the floor and deepening his nails on the carpet. Renjun’s movements became careless as Renjun is not only jerking him off inside his pants, but he is humping against it.

“Jeno. Jeno” Renjun has his eyes closed, his hand wet and trembling. His knees burning against the carpet as his cheeks start to color once more “Jeno. Jeno. Jeno” He is calling for him.

Renjun grasps tightly the base of Jeno’s dick, as he knows he likes it. He is close.

“Jeno, please…” Jeno doesn’t hear the complete command but obeys. His arms engulf Renjun’s body, pressing them even closer.

Jeno holds Renjun against his chest as the omega cries, hand dirty with the alpha’s seed and his own pants spoiled.

_ “You will get sick one of these days”.  _ It is the first thing Jaemin tells Jeno as the alpha opens the door with only a towel around his waist. It was fall and Jeno… seemed to have the urge to take a shower in the middle of the afternoon, when outside was cold and rainy. Jeno smiled at his friend and Jaemin rolled his eyes.

_ ‘Let’s pretend I’m not third wheeling your “study session”. As if I don’t know that Renjun always comes one hour earlier,” Mrs. _ Huang still thought that she was dropping his son on Jaemin’s house. Yes, the official cover was him. Renjun always gave him sweets as bribery. And well…

_ “Do you mind if we stay in the living room?” You always forget to open the windows after… that. And today I gave you half an hour extra so…, _ it was Jaemin wanted to say but Renjun greeting him with a towel around his hair made him quiet. Well, the fact that Renjun’s eyes seemed puffy. Jaemin smiled at him.  _ “Go put on some clothes you perv.”  _ He smacked Jeno’s arm as he asked if Renjun had completed their Chemistry assignment.

· ༓ ·

Were they Christians or Catholics?

No.

Did they celebrate Christmas with a dinner party at school?

Yes.

Why?

Because the school board needed to justify the extra cost of the monthly pension by saying the twenty bucks were for the catering service and not for the end-of-the-year gifts for the teachers.

And well… that’s how Jeno ended with a bottom-up shirt and a bowtie on the school grounds on a Wednesday night.

“I hate that salad with apple on it. You pick with the fork what you think is a potato and what you got… fruit. Evil fruit” Jaemin complains on his shoulder as he had forgotten to charge his phone and he is saving that thirty percent of battery by talking with Jeno and not playing on it “And why do cold salads exist. Food must be warm. My dad never lets me eat anything without microwaving it first. We have weak stomachs in the family”.

Jeno smiles at him as he hadn’t already known that by the umpteenth times, he had gone to Jaemin’s house. They even microwaved juice.

Jaemin’s stomach starts gurgling and he starts to whine.

“I should have eaten something first. I can’t understand how these people eat at nine. They mess with the digestion process” Jaemin yawns as he stands up from his seat. They are in their saloon. Every dinner was in each saloon. The desks were arranged forming a square. The teacher’s desk is empty for the people in charge of distributing the food to use it.

Jaemin jumps over the desk -because the seat arrangement makes it impossible to move between seats- leaving the mark of his dusty moccasin shoes printed on it. Mr. Choi, in front of the class, scolds Jaemin.

Jaemin apologizes and as he turns towards Jeno, he mocks their teacher.

Jeno smiles and he is pretty sure Mr. Choi has suspected Jaemin’s gesture as he frowns at Jaemin’s back.

“Do you think the vending machine on the third floor is working?” Jeno is interrupted before he could answer by one of their classmates asking Jaemin for a picture. The girl has his cheeks colored as she shyly asks Jaemin for it.

Jaemin smiles and bends for their height difference to be reduced. The girl takes her phone out and takes the picture.

There was not a girl in the saloon that hadn’t had a crush on Jaemin. Tonight, he looks a little extra special. There was something different when you see someone using something else than the usual school uniform inside school. Jeno is immune to Jaemin sporting a dress shirt with three buttons open and a suit jacket. He is even immune to Jaemin in his monkeys’ pajamas on Saturday’s mornings.

As the girl giggles thanking Jaemin for the picture, he turns asking Jeno to go with him to the vending machine before “his stomach eats his pancreas”.

As Jeno jumps over the desk, waiting for a scold from Mr. Choi, Jaemin screeches.

“Junnie”.

Jaemin is jumping, covering completely the newcomer.

“You look so pretty”, Jeno lands on the floor and Jaemin is turning with a hand on his back -dragging the newcomer- making his way back to Jeno.

“Ta-da” Jaemin says and Jeno wants to laugh at his antics, but as Jaemin pushes Renjun in front of him, his mind goes empty.

_ Beautiful. _

Renjun’s hair is a little curled at the ends. It is a little longer, almost covering his eyes. He is using a dress shirt under a cream sweater and a blazer a size bigger than him that makes him look adorable. A fluffy coat on his arms as it’s winter.

“Hi”, there is a little bit of blush on Renjun’s cheeks. Jeno wonders if he had put something on his lips to make them look so shiny and red.

Jeno smiles, “Hi, Jun”.

Renjun looks so good. Something different. Renjun has always been beautiful, but tonight… maybe it is the fact that he has never seen Renjun at this hour of the day. Not when the artificial candid light of the lamp makes his skin glow with a certain tan or the shadows created by it make his eyelashes look longer.

“Just that?”, Jaemin says, a little offended.

Renjun laughs, a little embarrassed.

“You look good,” Jaemin groans.

It may be a trick of the light but Jeno can perceive a spark in Renjun's eyes. So shiny.

Renjun takes a step forward and his hand tugs the bowtie on Jeno’s neck.

“Mom made you wear it, right?” Jeno laughs. As they were video calling during the afternoon, Jeno’s mother appeared as Jeno was showing Renjun his options for today’s suit jackets. She had shown Renjun different bow ties that she had bought for him saying it was on trend. Jeno wasn’t sure to use them, but he ended up wearing the one Renjun liked the most. A red one.

“As if you weren’t complaining with her that I should use it”, Renjun laughs and Jeno’s heart is knocking against his chest so fast.

“Lee. Hands off!” Everyone got startled as Mr. Choi screamed from the front desk and was making his way towards him.

Unconsciously, more a habit, Jeno’s hands had placed themselves on Renjun’s hips the moment he walked close to him.

Renjun drops his head and before he gets the chance to take a step back from Jeno, Renjun’s arm is shaken by Mr. Choi dragging him far.

“What do you think you are doing?” Jeno feels his nostrils flare as he sees Mr. Choi grabbing Renjun and scolding him. Jaemin holding him by his wrist is what stops him from jumping on the older omega. That, and the fact that Mr. Choi has explicitly mentioned about being told and authorized by Mrs. Huang to see and act after his kid. Renjun had corroborated it.

Renjun apologizes as his cheeks burn, embarrassed at the judging gazes of his classmates hearing how disappointed his mother will be to see him getting so close to an alpha.

“It was my fault. Sorry” It is the only thing Jeno can say. Nothing else.

Mr. Choi snaps his head back to him and glares at him.

He mutters something under his breath. Something denigrating and that makes Jaemin’s blood boil.

Jeno lowers his head. As he had been doing so far.

“Yes, it was my fault. I don’t know how to restrain myself as the alpha I am”. Jeno replies. Even Renjun is clenching his fists.

Mr. Choi drags Renjun to the front, next to where he is sitting.

The night goes by as Jaemin complains about them having to stay in school grounds until 10pm and having class the next day, and Jaemin’s tries to cheer him up by giving him his dessert. Renjun, from far, only steals some glances at him and mutters between his lips apologies.

Jeno doesn’t even get the chance to at least tell him how beautiful he is tonight before Renjun’s mother appears to take him home before the dinner finishes.

22:58

Jeno waits a little impatient. He wants to dial the number and hear his voice but… he has to wait.

22:59

_ You looked beautiful tonight. You are always beautiful, Jun. _

Jeno is rehearsing his words on his mind.

Every passing day is like people see them with judging glares and gossip behind their backs.

It’s not a big city but a town in which half of it knows each other.

_ “He won’t ever mate if he keeps being like that. I can’t believe his mother had a son like him. Or maybe is that she is like that behind closed doors” _

Jeno is used to the gossip. He and his mother had been a recurrent topic on the sharp tongues of their neighbors since always.

_ What if we go far from here, Renjun? You and me. If you like we can take Jaemin with us too. Mom would like to come too, if you don’t mind. Far from here. _

Jeno feels something in the middle of his throat, as a tingling sensation warning him the need to cry. Jeno holds his breath. No. He won’t cry. He can’t. He has to be strong, as the alpha he is. As… the evil alpha everyone tells him he is.

23:00

Jeno dials the number.

Renjun doesn’t pick up.

23:01

Renjun doesn’t pick up.

23:01

Renjun doesn’t pick up.

23:02

Renjun still doesn’t answer.

Jeno sends a message.

His phone is on; the message is delivered; Renjun doesn’t read it.

23:03

Jeno cuts the call before it sends him to the voicemail.

23:04

He drops his phone on his ear as his door is opened.

Renjun.

Jeno is taken back as he has seen a ghost. Renjun in the middle of the night in his room was something really… new.

“Renjun. What are-?” A pair of cold hands are placed on his mouth. There is a metallic smell on them. Renjun hair is disheveled and his cheeks and tips of the nose and ears red. His chest heaves as it seems that he is trying to catch his breath.

“ _ Shh _ . Mom is sleeping”, Renjun whispers.

Jeno still stares at him, thinking it is all his imagination that Renjun is in front of him.

_ Don’t worry about her. She’s a heavy sleeper. I always have to wake her up because any alarm never works. _

Before Jeno can say it out loud, Renjun shivers.

“You’re freezing”, Jeno says as he takes Renjun’s hands out of his mouth. They are cold. Jeno moves his hand towards his cheek caressing the cold skin. “How?” He is still astonished.

“Your mom gave me a spare key time ago, and I-”

“Renjun” Jeno cuts him “Your house is far” A forty-minute walk. “It’s cold outside. You have never-”

Renjun’s eyes are puffy and red. The light of his nightstand allows him to notice it.

Renjun kisses his palm as his cold fingers caress the back of Jeno’s hand on his face.

“I missed you” Renjun’s voice breaks and-

_ Something happened, right? Something so bad to make you… go far from there. _

Jeno buries his head on the juncture between Renjun’s neck and shoulder. His arms encage Renjun’s body as he presses their bodies close. Renjun is still wearing the clothes he had during dinner, but he doesn’t carry his coat. It is so cold that his clothes seem to have caught that frozen breeze outside.

_ Why do I always have you on my arms crying? _

“Come”. It is the only thing Jeno says hand intertwined with Renjun’s as the omega keeps sobbing by his side.

They carefully made their way to the bathroom.

Jeno checks twice if everything is in place before closing the door of the bathroom. He walks to his room not before checking with the corner of his eyes the closed door of his mother’s room at the end of the hall. As soon as he opens the door, the image of Renjun wearing his pajamas and drying his hair with a towel appears.

“You should have used the hairdryer. She wouldn’t wake up”

“Shh” Renjun hushes as Jeno hadn’t whispered. Jeno moves towards his bed and kneels next to it. Right for him to press his head on Renjun’s shoulder.

“Since she started with her double shift, nothing on this world can wake her up until the sun raises”

Renjun lowers the towel on his head and Jeno brushes his fingers through it, feeling that, in fact, it is now dry. It is long that covers Renjun’s eyes.

“I don’t want to bother her. Please” Jeno nods, pressing his head on Renjun’s chest “Wait, Jeno. The towel-” Jeno blindly grabs the towel on the bed and launches it on the floor. Renjun is unable to nag at him as Jeno makes him turn towards him. Both of his legs dangle outside the bed and Jeno makes space for himself between them. His head remains pressed against Renjun’s chest as he hugs him once more.

Renjun plays with his hair as Jeno closes his eyes hearing Renjun’s heartbeat against his ear.

“I just came to see you. I have to go back” Jeno pretends he doesn’t hear him “Jeno, I can’t stay. I have to be back before my mother-”

Jeno groans, unwantedly making Renjun tremble. Jeno raises from his chest. Jeno caught in Renjun’s scent fear and sadness the moment he took him to the bathroom to take a warm shower. He suspects she must have used her alpha voice with him… once more. Her scent on him as a way to mark her property.

“Sorry. I-”

Renjun tilts making their noses touch. He gives Jeno a skimo kiss.

“It’s okay”

Both remain immobile. Foreheads pressed against each other. Renjun’s thumbs caressing his cheeks. Jeno moves, nuzzling his face against Renjun skin. He slowly makes his way to his neck.

“Can I scent you?”, Jeno whispers. His nose tickled under Renjun’s left ear. It had become an untold condition for them that right after scenting each other to take a shower erasing any trace of the other. It is late at night and he had already taken one before. So… he asks. 

It is a little difficult to find Renjun’s scent after a shower with cheap soap, but little by little, it is intensifying.

Renjun backs a little, making Jeno raise his head from his hideout blinking, a little dozed off.

“You don’t have to ask. You know it” Jeno’s alpha growls in response. And Jeno is embarrassed. Renjun softly laughs and cups Jeno’s face once more. He gives it a little caress on it before driving his fingers to the collar of Jeno’s pajamas. Renjun tugs it towards him as he, slowly, lays on the bed, prompting Jeno to hover over him.

It is probably midnight. Many are already asleep because it is the middle of the week, but Jeno’s alpha is restless.

_ Mine. _

It is the only thought that invades Jeno’s mind as Renjun unbuttons the two first buttons of his borrowed pajamas. Renjun has his eyes fixed on him as he tilts his head to a side, baring his neck for him.

“Scent me”, and it is all that takes Jeno to do what an alpha should do with what is his.

_ “Alphas and their animalistic instincts. Animals that act by their desires thinking everything belongs to them. Uncontrollable beasts that only need a hole”  _ Mr. Choi’s words echo in his mind.

He wasn’t completely wrong.

An animal.

Jeno is acting on his instinct as he desperately rubs his scent on Renjun’s skin as a way to mark his property. Renjun is not something to be owned, Jeno knows it. He knows it, but his primitive instinct tells him that the only way to have him safe is to show the world that he is not a lonely omega who can be dragged and treated as anyone pleases. To be told how to act or where to go. Renjun may be small and fragile, but he has someone to defend him and protect him.

“I’m yours”, Jeno freezes, teeth dig on the flesh of Renjun’s shoulder. Purple marks on his collarbones. Renjun’s pajama shirt is completely unbuttoned. Jeno feels dizzy and disoriented as he tries to prop himself up to see Renjun’s face, but it is quite difficult as his body is so deliciously pressed against Renjun’s. His hands grasping the flesh on his back and his waist. Renjun is the one who helps him by taking his face in his hands. His eyes are glassy.

“I’m yours, Jeno”

_ Did I say it out loud? _

“You’re mine too”, Renjun smiles at him. Lower lip trembling. A mixture of sad and excitement “No matter what others say. N-No one but us matter, Jeno”.

_ What happened with that woman you call mother? What did she say to you? What did she do to make you afraid? To seek for me in the middle of the night. _

“Even if- Even if only we know it, we-“ Renjun is unable to continue. Unable to say it. He opts to kiss his lips. Renjun trembles.

_ It’s not that I think I own everything. I just need him. _

“I’ll always be yours, Jun”, Jeno promises.

Renjun smiles at him.

“I’ll always be yours, Jeno”, Renjun seals that promise kissing once more Jeno’s lips.

Renjun can feel a burning sensation growing between them. They had always stopped. It must sound incredible. There is not a place where Jeno’s lips hadn’t kissed him or touched him. But there is a place where a part of Jeno hasn’t reached yet, not physically.

His last trace of innocence, some may say.

It sounds stupid after all.

Renjun is also going to take the last trace of innocence of Jeno.

He already did it with his mouth long ago, but technically, it shouldn’t count.

_ “You have to wait for the right alpha. For the alpha that you will spend the rest of your life with. Only him” _

_ I found him long ago. _

Jeno can feel it too, that burning sensation. He does it because he has stopped kissing him. With all the strength of his arm, he is trying not to crush Renjun under him.

Their eyes are connected.

Jeno can’t hear anything but the heavy breathing of Renjun and an impatient heartbeat.

Jeno’s free hand raises towards Renjun’s face. He brushes the locks of the older’s face that keep covering his eyes.

Renjun’s eyes were so shiny.

Renjun smiles at him.

The same smile Renjun gave him the first time they met, years ago.

Shy.

Jeno leans pressing his lips against Renjun’s. Renjun is the one who elicits him to open his mouth. A really sweet taste. Renjun wraps his arms around his neck.

Jeno trembles, overwhelmed.

_ We promised each other to wait. To wait and prove them all how wrong they are about us. _

“Renjun”, Jeno calls as he can feel his last traces of sanity ready to disappear.

_ We can’t. Not now. _

“You need to go back”, those words burn Jeno. He doesn’t want Renjun to go back there. Jeno tries to prop himself up but Renjun’s arms don’t allow him. He can also feel Renjun’s tighs pressing against his hips trying to immobilize him.

Renjun stretches his neck, moving his face, ready to reattach their lips. It takes all of Jeno to avoid Renjun’s lips.

“You need to go back”, it leaves him more harshly than he intended. He feels how Renjun’s heart jumped inside his chest.

Their eyes are connected and their lips centimeters away when Renjun talks “In the morning. I can go back in the morning. Before everyone wakes up.”

_ After spending the night here. By your side. _

Jeno gulps. He is sure of what Renjun is implying. Of what Renjun wants. He wants that too.

_ We promised each other to wait. To wait and prove them all how wrong they are about us. _

_ But let’s be honest… no matter what we do, or what we don’t do, for them we will be always doing something bad. _

Renjun looks at him with eyes glassy and his heart on his sleeve.

_ No one and nothing will stop me from having him. For making me his _ , Renjun thinks.

If someone could hear his thoughts…

It doesn’t matter. No one else matters. Not anymore.

“You said I’m yours… so take me”, it’s a plea.

Renjun can feel Jeno’s whole body reacting to his words. He tensed up freezing above him.

_ And they say omegas were the prey. _

“Take me, Jeno. Take me”. A whisper that shakes his insides.

“A-Are you sure?” Renjun nods. Jeno tries to remain sane.

“I told you” Renjun is calm. Renjun knows he is safe. Everything inside him tells him that everything will be alright. “I told you, Jeno. I’m yours. I-I have always been yours” Jeno’s eyes are completely dark. And Renjun’s eyes quickly turn the same shade as he states “And, you are mine too. Never forget it”

_ We don’t need to do this to prove that. I know it, but… I want to taste it. To know what is that that everyone seems to consider that will taint me. Funny of them to think that I won’t be tainting you too. _

Jeno sees Renjun shivering against the mattress. Outside it is cold but Renjun’s skin is on fire. It burns him with every single touch. Renjun’s legs are bare, Jeno is the one who helped to discard the clothes on them on the floor minutes ago. The pajama’s jacket is hanging on one of Renjun’s arms. While Renjun’s chest is covered with light marks, love bites that are bright red. His abdomen is covered with a mixture of Jeno’s saliva and his own cum. Renjun has his legs crossed as his hips keep involuntarily jerking themselves against the air. His chest moves as when he is sobbing but the tears caused by the pleasure are yet to be shed.

He is pink. His dick and his nipples have the same shade of soft pink. Even after being sucked and tugged by Jeno, the shade is still pink. A little redder but pink. His rim is also pink. Jeno has not only seen it and touched it. He has tasted it and played with it until Renjun has screamed for mercy. Tonight, Jeno has prepared it for him.

Renjun’s hair is in all directions and a faint layer of sweat all over Jeno hasn’t licked. Jeno isn’t sure if Renjun can keep going on as he is having trouble breathing and his whole being trembling. But Jeno is not given time to ask as Renjun’s shivering hand moves towards his own legs. Renjun hisses as his fingers touched his half-hard member laying against his legs, still too sensible after coming. Renjun drives his hand towards the middle of his legs and with a whimper, makes them open dragging his right leg to a side. Making space for him. An invitation.

Jeno can't wait any longer wait. Not anymore.

None of them is able to say something coherent. While Jeno produces deep animalistic groans, Renjun gasps for air and short cries leave his lips.

It is big and throbbing, it is what Renjun thinks, feeling Jeno’s tip pressed on his rim.

It is tight and warm, it is what Jeno thinks, making his way inside Renjun.

Jeno tries to be careful as he tilts closer trying to erase all the space between them. His whole body feels like it is burning and Jeno is not sure if he is completely losing his mind so intoxicated by Renjun that he can hear the squelching sounds inside Renjun. He tries to hold on the little sanity that is on him to not be the brutal animal everyone accuses him because of his nature.

His wolf wants to howl feeling himself buried inside the omega. Every inch of their bodies connected. He tries to call Renjun to have him open his eyes. He wants to see them as both become one.

_ Are you hurt? Does it feel good? Are you okay? _

Jeno’s words are stuck on the tip of his tongue as Renjun releases a cry.

“Alpha.”

_ Yes, that’s me. Your alpha. _

Jeno’s alpha takes control. He takes control as his hips move back in order to lunge with full force inside Renjun. The omega’s body shakes by the action and it is dragged on the bed almost hitting his head against the headboard. Jeno growls as he forcefully pulls Renjun by his hips making him still as he gives another stroke burying himself on him. He is living marks of his fingers on Renjun’s skin and every slap he makes against it sounds so dry, so animalistic. The bed cracks with every movement he makes. Renjun is retained immobile under him.

It is wet.

It is warm.

It is sucking him, for the lack of a better word.

He feels Renjun clenching on him.

“Je-Jeno. Please.” He clenched on him with every sob.

Renjun is crying.

Jeno is woken from a trance.

_ What did I do? Did I hurt you? Did-? Was I too rough? Was I too much? Am I that alpha that everyone told you to be afraid? Am I just an animal that needs a hole? _

Jeno’s thoughts are interrupted with the sudden action of Renjun’s heels pushing him closer.

“Deeper. Jeno go deeper”

Jeno wants to laugh at himself. He wants to mock those silly thoughts. But Renjun doesn’t allow him. Renjun’s nails dig on the skin of his nape as he drags his face right in front of his.

His eyes are dark and sharp.

“Deeper,  _ alpha _ . Deeper”, The omega orders. He doesn’t beg. The tiny omega is annoyed and wants to be pleased. Renjun bits Jeno’s lips piercing the skin.

Jeno smiles. His arms encircle Renjun’s waist, propping him a little up, and thrusts once more inside the omega. Deeper… and faster.

None of them can utter a word. Jeno produces deep animalistic groans, Renjun gasps for air and short cries leave his lips

Jeno comes.

Renjun thinks it is warm. His legs are locked around Jeno making it impossible for him to move. Jeno shudders as he is unable to hold himself up, falling against him. Renjun feels the hot liquid inside him touch places that he had been unable to reach.

It feels so good.

It feels so addicting.

Renjun comes again, Jeno’s body trembling over him, Jeno’s panting on his ear, Jeno’s dick twitching inside him, Jeno’s cum on him.

Renjun is going to fight teeth and claws if some dares to come between him and Jeno. Now, it is  _ his  _ Jeno. It is  _ his  _ alpha.

There is almost no one on the streets. It is too early. He feels too sleepy and the cold weather is not helping him to stay awake. Renjun’s heartbeats against his back neither. They are lullabying him.

“You’re heavy”, Jeno decides to tease Renjun in order to not fall asleep. Even if he is walking carrying Renjun on his back, he feels his body will make him fall by the lack of rest. For a moment, Jeno thinks Renjun had fallen asleep. He debates if he should shake him waking him up or let him rest for a little more.

It is still dark outside.

“You’re weak,” Renjun’s voice is raspy and tired. He releases a yawn close to Jeno’s nape. Jeno feels Renjun’s face being pressed against his back, rubbing it trying to shoo away the sleepiness “Put me down.”

“I was kidding, Jun. You aren’t-”, Renjun hushes him by bouncing on his back and putting a kiss behind his ear.

“Wanna walk holding your hand”, Jeno shudders. He stops and, carefully, helps Renjun on the floor. Renjun loses a little of balance the moment he tries to stand up, making Jeno hold him against his chest.

Jeno chuckles close to his ear.

“Sorry”, he whispers and although Renjun’s face is buried on his shoulder, he knows Jeno is displaying a cheeky grin. Renjun weakly hits his stomach with his fist.

“I can’t believe I can’t walk”, Jeno snorts, making him laugh soon after. Renjun feels a rush of blood to his cheeks “Shut up, you… big idi-”

“Big.”

Renjun squeals. He then feels Jeno’s lips on his head, on his crown. His arms around him. Slowly, Renjun moves his head facing Jeno. Jeno still has that grin on his lips. Renjun glares at him, pouting. Jeno tilts kissing the tip of his nose.

Renjun sighs, defeated.

“Next time, I’m topping”, he announces taking a step back making Jeno’s arms fall.

“As you wish,” Renjun is ready to talk back at the teasing tone used by Jeno, but a dog barking made him quiet. It startled him, although it was from a house crossing the street. In that moment, he notices where they are.

Close to… his house.

Jeno intertwines their fingers.

Renjun turns towards him.

Jeno gives him a smile. He is tired and his eyes are a little puffy due to the lack of sleep, but it is a comforting and beautiful smile. He raises their locked hands and kisses the back of Renjun’s.

In a couple of minutes, the light of a new day will break over them, but although it is still dark and the street completely desert, it doesn’t feel scary. Even with the cold breeze around them, it is calming.

Renjun hushes Jeno’s snickers as he notices certain stiffness as Renjun walks by squeezing their intertwined hands. There is certain discomfort as his legs are pressed close. Renjun knows it is his fault because he made Jeno remain still in between them for a little too much as he asked for kisses and caresses waiting for their high to settle down.

The houses around them are becoming too familiar. Too big for small families and with ornaments too flashy to be considered as just decorations.

Both of them, unconsciously, start to slow down their pace.

None of them want to get there.

Jeno tugs Renjun’s hand back as the entrance of his house is a couple of meters away. Renjun turns on his heels ready to ask Jeno what happened.

Jeno parts his lips and is unable to say anything. Renjun frowns.

Jeno’s eyes jump behind Renjun for a couple of seconds seeing the façade of the house.

“Jeno”, Renjun calls for his attention back. Jeno grasps their hands a little tighter.

“I don’t-”

_ I don’t want you to go back there. I don’t want to give you back there. I don’t want to leave you there. _

Renjun waits. Jeno lowers his head.

“It’s almost dawn. Let’s see the sunrise”

“It’s almost winter. You know the sun doesn’t raise that up”

Silence.

Jeno feels Renjun take a step closer. His fingers raising his head from his chin. Their eyes connect.

_ One day we will be able to stay in bed until the sun rises and sets. No reason to sneak in the middle of the night afraid of getting caught. _

“Go”, Jeno feels an itchy sensation in the middle of his chest as he says it.

Renjun sighs, defeated. He nods. His body shivers as he takes off Jeno’s borrowed coat. An old one that was at the end of his wardrobe impregnated with the varnish scent of it and not Jeno’s.

The tips of their fingers tickle as they graze against each other when Renjun gives back him the coat.

Renjun turns to go to the entrance of the house.

Jeno remains there waiting for Renjun to go in.

Renjun is careful as he opens the gate.

Jeno sees Renjun taking a step inside before turning his body towards him.

Renjun smiles at him “See you later,” Jeno smiles ready to reply, but Renjun beats him “alpha”.

There is a mischievous smile as he winks at him.

Jeno chokes on his breath, feeling a bubbling sensation inside him.

“Your alpha”, he clarifies. All on him wanting to go to Renjun’s side once more.

“Mine”, Renjun announces. And with that, he goes inside.

Jeno looked dead.

That’s what Jaemin thought as soon as he located his friend on the desk next to his. His head was pressed against the table and his arms hiding him. Jaemin decided to poke him with his index to wake him up. Classes were yet to start at any moment. He softly called the name of his friend. It wasn’t until Jaemin decided to shake his shoulder that Jeno seemed to stir awake. He ingloriously yawned, waking up. Hair disheveled and dark bags under his eyes. A nasty bruise on his lips. For some reason, a strange aura around him. Jaemin wasn’t sure what to ask.

Are you okay?

Why didn’t you sleep well?

Does it have to do with what happened yesterday?

Jeno blinked repetitively becoming aware of his surroundings. Whatever were the words he had chosen to give his friend, they died at the top of his tongue as Jeno displayed a big smile on his lips saying good morning to him.

Jaemin frowned.  _ “Why so happy?”  _ He enquired, but Jeno only raised his shoulders. Then, his lips raised even more making him look like the Cheshire cat.  _ “Why the heck are you smiling like that? Didn’t yesterday Mr. Choi make you and Renjun…?”  _ Jaemin hushed, noticing Jeno’s attention was no longer on him. It wasn’t necessary for him to turn around to know that Renjun must have arrived at their classroom. As Jeno turned his head, some red spots were appearing around the collar of his shirt. Jaemin turned too, finding Renjun staring at them. Well, no them, Jeno. A deep red on his cheeks. Jaemin frowned in response.

Jeno was giggling.

Jaemin’s eyes jumped from his friend by his side to his other friend at the door. Both submerged on their world.  _ “Ught. Don’t- Don’t mind me. I don’t care,” _ Jaemin said to no one because Jeno was hearing him at all. He was busy smiling at Renjun. Before Jaemin decided to take a seat, he noticed that Renjun was walking a little weird.

Was it possible that…?

Jaemin only gagged in response, trying to shoo any impure thought on his mind.

· ༓ ·

“Ju-” A groan interrupts his words. He tightly presses his lips trying to hush himself. He manages to retain the sounds of his mouth, but his body demands for another reaction. His hips jerk, and thankfully Renjun is on his lap retaining him still.

“Off” Renjun demands on a whisper as his lips keep sucking his neck, where his scent glands are. Jeno understands that Renjun is referring to the sweater of his uniform as his finger hocks on the collar of it and tugs it repetitively. Jeno would have pleased Renjun the exact moment he had demanded for something, but not there.

Renjun is getting impatient. Jeno feels the omega’s hand move on the small space between their lower abdomens. The soft pressure the knuckles of Renjun are making against his stomach is increasing the blood flood downwards. But Jeno is woken up from that trance hearing Renjun’s phone fall from the pocket of his pants as he had unbuckled them and ready to take them off.

The clang that the phone made against the cold and cheap ceramic makes Jeno remember where they are.

Inside a bathroom stall, minutes to start another day of class.

“Renjun. No” Jeno manages to mutter as Renjun is not only lightly biting his ear but is also driving his hand to his own underwear to free himself.

Renjun whines, angrily.

Jeno grabs Renjun’s hand, intertwining their fingers and preventing it from touching himself. Jeno’s other hand moves to the base of Renjun’s head and presses it against his neck. At the other side of his neck where his scent is.

“Alpha, please.” Renjun moans on his ear. Yes, he does so. Jeno feels tempted. But holds on his sanity.

“ _ Jun _ . We’re at school.”

Renjun groans, more interested in chewing Jeno’s earlobe.

Jeno shivers feeling his cock getting warmer at every second. He curses on his mind. It takes all on him to stop himself from doing what his alpha wants. Jeno holds Renjun still against his chest, immobilizing him. Renjun whirls the first half of a minute but soon gets calm as Jeno is comforting him by releasing a softer scent.

Jeno feels his heart loudly knocking against his chest.

Renjun whimpers.

Jeno feels an itchy sensation on the middle of his chest as Renjun starts to sob.

It is his heat.

As soon as he had arrived, his phone rang with a message of Renjun asking him to see him in the bathroom. Still carrying his bag pack, he had run to where Renjun had instructed him. As soon as he opened the stall from which Renjun had said his name the moment he entered the bathrooms, Jeno felt it. Renjun had collided against his chest holding on him as if his life depended on it. Renjun’s heats were still irregular. And they didn’t show any sign as a warning. As when Renjun presented. It just happened, out of nowhere. This time, it came sooner than expected. A little too close to the last one. It hadn’t been eight weeks in between, just three. Jeno counted.

_ “They will drag me home. Once they notice”  _ Renjun said with his face pressed on his neck. Renjun hated the days where it was impossible for his father to stay at home. He just wanted someone knocking on his door asking if he was okay, it was enough for him. He hated the echo his cries made on an empty house.

_ “It’s dangerous if you stay. You know it”  _ Renjun hugged Jeno tighter as he kept trying to collect his and Renjun’s things to look for how to take Renjun home.

_ “You here to protect me, my alpha” _ And those two last words had some effect on him. Renjun knew it. Renjun pushed him to sit there and straddle his hips.

Renjun’s heat is building up. It will break in a couple of hours, if not least. He gets painful cramps before he gets horny, Jeno knows it. He knows it because Renjun had explicitly explained every detail during a phone call before one of Jeno’s rut.

_ “I know that silly toy of yours doesn’t compare with me but bear with it. Just think of me as you give it your knot” _ His little devil had purred over the phone, admitting the jealousy he felt over a plastic toy that Jeno had accompanying him all his ruts so far. It helped to make his rut go faster, chasing his release as soon as the need invaded him gave him spans of comfort and sleep before the next wave came to him. Unfortunately for Renjun, he had to bear it with his short fingers not being enough for anything.

Renjun’s body gives small jumps as he keeps sobbing on his chest.

“Please, no. I-I don’t want to-to go”.

_ To be alone. To suffer from it alone. _

Jeno closes his eyes. His insides burn as the memories too recent of Renjun cursing to be born as an omega came to his mind.

His heat wasn’t supposed to come too soon. It was supposed to come a week after their graduation.

They were counting the days. There was a plan.

_ “This is the last time, Jun. I swear this is the last time it goes like this. I told you, that’s why you have me, okay? I won’t leave you alone with that. I have to do it. I have to do it as your alpha” _

He had promised kissing Renjun’s wet cheeks.

It wasn’t a promise he thought it was possible to break. They will have escaped by then. That was the plan.

Renjun is hurt. Jeno is hurt in consequence.

“You  _ need _ to go”, Jeno’s voice rumbles making his chest vibrate. Something primitive. Renjun wants to protest, but Jeno growls making him quiet. Almost an order “ _ We _ need to go.”

Jeno hasn’t broken any promise he has made to Renjun so far. And Jeno doesn’t feel like doing so anytime soon.

Jeno rushes out of the taxi. No money left on his pockets but that’s the least of his worries. His hands try to find the lock of the gate. He shakes the door finding it locked. Jeno curses.

He puts his phone on his ear and dials a number.

Renjun was sent off on school escorted by the school nurse as none of his parents were able to come to pick him up. Which was not a surprise and what both expected. Renjun’s father was free in the afternoon and knowing his mother, she will arrive with him leaving work sooner. Jeno hadn’t even entered his saloon. He had hid in the bathroom until Renjun had sent him a message telling he was already on his way. Jeno is not sure how he had left school without getting caught, but he found himself in the middle of the road stopping a taxi.

_ “Go home. Leave the front door open. Wait for me inside”  _

The phone on his ear keeps ringing.

Jeno panics. It doesn’t seem that Renjun has arrived.

The call is picked up.

“Where are you?”

_ We don’t have time. _

Just a couple of hours before his parents arrive. Just a couple of precious hours.

Renjun’s breath is heavy “… here”.

“The door is closed. Can you-” There is some rustle over the line. 

“I-I don’t see you” Renjun groans. Jeno grasps tightly the phone on his ear.

“Renjun,” he calls. Renjun softly hums. “Where are you? Did you reach your house? Why-?”

“Yours.”

There is a bubbling sensation in him.

“You-Your house. I-I’m here”

“…I told you to-”

“You say home” Renjun’s voice is breathy “I though you mean-”

“Yours. Your home”

Renjun sighs and his breath shakes. “ _ I’m already here _ . Home”

Jeno gulps.

There is a fine layer of sweat covering his forehead. The muscles on his legs tremble. His lungs fight on his ribcage trying to catch his breath. He makes long strides across the stairs and the hall.

Nothing prepares him for what he finds the moment he opens the door of his room.

On his bed, blankets messed, Renjun is on his knees with his face pressed against his pillow. His legs are bare and his uniform sweater hangs off by only one of his arms. Only with one sock on. His whole body trembles as his fingers are buried on his entrance. A glistening liquid running down his thighs. His scent impregnating the air.

Renjun turns his head, not wanting to raise it from the pillow and sees him. Pupils dilated, red cheeks, red lips, messy hair.

_ All for him. Waiting for him. _

“Jeno”

Jeno growls, unconsciously. Renjun whimpers, in response.

_ Mine. _

And something breaks. It finally does. That something that everyone warned him about. Both were warned.

That cage of that animal part. Of that primitive instinct.

_ Mine. _

It does with a word. A whisper. A call.

“Alpha”

It’s a fire inside him. A tempestuous fire that is ready to consume not only him, but the omega pleading for him.

_ His  _ omega.

It is rough and bruising.

It is Jeno allowing himself to lose control.

Jeno drags Renjun by his ankles. He breaks the button and the zipper of his pants. He also breaks some of Renjun’s skin as his nails dig on his hips, holding him still. With one strong thrust, he penetrates him. Renjun screams. A little force, but Renjun doesn’t feel pain. He finally doesn’t feel pain. Jeno’s hand moves to the base of his head, he grasps the flesh as he presses Renjun down. Another thrust. And another. Jeno thinks he had never seen something as pretty as his dick being coated by Renjun’s slick disappearing in between the ass cheeks of the omega over and over again.

It is not enough.

Jeno drives his hand between Renjun and the sheets. His arm holds on his waist as his other hand grabs the omega’s head. Both are kneeling.

Renjun is crying. He yelps again with another thrust that Jeno gives him. It is not that he is in pain or in fear, he tries to pronounce Jeno’s name, but he is unable to do so. Too overwhelmed.

Jeno licks the tears running down his cheeks. As he lunges once more inside him, he pulls Renjun’s head against his shoulder. Making the omega bare his neck. His throat is fully displayed. If Jeno wants, he can tear it apart with his teeth. His mouth waters at the thought.

_ Mine. _

Renjun produces a high-pitched cry as Jeno reaches a certain point inside him. A little too much. Renjun’s body jerks but Jeno holds him still. The skin of his ass slapping against Jeno’s. Another cry. Another thrust.

Renjun slips from his hold. His face once again buried on the pillow. But Jeno remains holding him, pressing with his own body Renjun against the bed. His arm is still holding his waist for better access. Nose deepened on his hair. It is so exquisite.

He goes deeper.

He goes faster.

The bed still cracks as the first time.

Renjun’s pleas are muffled by the pillow.

Renjun trembles and Jeno feels that something wet had landed on his arm holding Renjun’s waist. He also feels Renjun’s insides throbbing and pulling him.

A little more.

It is close.

But it is not enough.

Jeno tries to manhandle Renjun for a better angle, but the moment he moves Renjun far from the pillow, he can hear his muffled cries.

“Alpha”

“Alpha, please”

“Alpha”

_ Your alpha, Renjun. Yours. _

His alpha inside him growls, angry.

_ Yours. _

_ Yours. _

_ I’m yours. _

_ Tell me I’m yours. _

It is too powerful, too overwhelming. It is addicting. That sweet scent emanating from that point of Renjun’s neck. It is so comforting. It is so hypnotizing.

Jeno has long ago lost control of himself.

The word leaves his lips.

“Mine”

Renjun clenches on him. Jeno howls.

It is too close.

It is not enough.

“Mine,” he repeats.

The omega moves.

Their eyes connect.

“Mine”, Renjun says.

It is all that takes.

Renjun screams, now in pain. A deafening scream. A scream that Jeno will never forget. It is not caused by the pull of his hair by Jeno’s fingers, and not by the growing knot inside him.

It is the wound on his neck. The fresh and bloody mark on his neck caused by Jeno’s teeth.

It is a mating mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you expect that?  
> *goes to hide on a corner and starts to maniacally laugh*
> 
> Thanks to everyone that have commented or send me a message. A message on twitter made me aware of how long it was taking. It is nice to heard that you are waiting for more of my crazy ideas.
> 
> Hope you are doing fine.  
> Take care  
> 🤗


End file.
